


Obsession

by Randomsmeg



Series: Scofield & Haywire [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Hayfield, Haywire is a cutie pie, Haywire is adorable, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink, prison boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael catches a glimpse of something under the shower and becomes obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Scofield & Haywire a series that gathers Hayfield dribbles.
> 
> A little side note : english isn't my first language so I apologize possible mistakes.

__

If I could have just a moment of you  
would I be wanting more?  
If I could have a taste of you  
would I be addicted?  
If I could have just a touch of you  
Could I tear myself away? 

-Lorna Vallings, Taste.

 

Half a second. It was how long it had taken for Michael to print the image of Haywire's erected penis into his memory and come up with an estimation of its size, which was pretty damn huge and a half.

Now it was all he could think of, Haywire standing tall under the lukewarm shower spray, his long, thick cock looking so cruelly tensed as he tried to hide it by pressing it against his stomach, his big hands barely containing it.

Of course at the time, T-bag had whistled and tried to cope a feel but a glare and a grunt from the deranged inmate had been enough to put him back in his place. Nobody dared to mess with Haywire and it had not taken too long for everyone to forget about that time he had gotten a boner in the shower.

Everyone except for Michael. The first night after the incident, denial played its part and Michael thought he was safe. The second night after the incident though, Michael spent it lying awake on his bed, fantasizing about sucking Haywire, about giving long strokes to that beautiful cock, while lapping greedily at the head.

The third night, Michael shoved two slick fingers up his ass and pictured himself riding Haywire, unable to stop himself. He could almost feel the big, lubed up dick gliding in and out of his stretched hole, he could see both of their bodies twisting in delicious agony.

He abused his prostate until he came in his bedsheets, holding his breath.

The morning after, while Michael was washing his hand, Haywire came to stand close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I heard you last night. I do it a lot too, we can do it together if you want. I'll touch yours and you'll touch mine."

Michael ignored the fire Haywire ignited in his lower stomach. That psycho had to get the hell out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading.


End file.
